Greed, Idiocy, and being 'Punked'
by Louis2634
Summary: April 18th anyone? (Note to Fanfiction - All names and places have been changed to protect the innocent, but you'll get the jist anyway.)
**Hi, everyone.**

 **This story, like any others I publish here, is dedicated to FanficwriterGHC(Emma) and RGoodfellow64.**

 **This story is in response to the news that we all heard about nearly two weeks ago(April 18th)** _._

 **I hope you enjoy it. It's a oneshot that just poured out of me earlier this week. I have others I'm trying to right, but this has been swirling in my head since I heard.**

 **I hope you enjoy and, please read the AN at the bottom.**

 **And now, 'on with the show'.(Rated T for a couple choice words.)**

 **(5-3-16 This is my second time putting up this story. The first was Friday 4-30-16. It was taken down because, dummy me, I didn't know that you weren't supposed to have real peoples names or addresses in your stories. So ALL names - and places - have been changed to protect the innocent ;) but you'll get the jist real quick)**

 **(5-9-16 Edited to add a few sentences that didn't upload.)**

 _April 18th, 3 P.M._

"No."

"No,no,no,no,no."

"No!"

"Vera?"

"What idiots! Absolute Goddamn IDIOTS!"

"It's just- It's this- It's- Come see for yourself. Augh!"

Joe sets aside his paper and gets up from the sofa to go where his wife is in front of the computer.

"Now, what has you so upset?"

"Here." She leans back - folding her arms across her chest in a huff - giving him access to the screen. "Read this."

Joe looks over her shoulder to see she has it on an article on the TV Guide 'site'.

"I was looking for news about when they would re-sign Stacy and Needless when I saw _this."_

Joe can't help flinching a little at the venom in his wife's voice. Especially on the word _'this'._

After a few minutes of reading, Joe can totally understand.

When he's done, he just can't believe what he's just read.

Key words keep running through his head;

 _'New programming head-'_

 _'Stacy Katnis and Tammy James dropped from the show-'_

 _'Budget cuts.'_

 _'BUDGET CUTS?!'_

"Budget cuts-" Joe's voice now dripping with as much venom as Vera's moments before.

"A company, a network, like XYZ is claiming-" He stops talking when he hears very - earnest - typing on the keyboard.

"Vera, what are-?" She holds up a hand. Stopping his question, before resuming her typing.

Looking over her shoulder, he sees that she's opened another tab. She's now on the 'XYZ ' message system.

After a few minutes of typing. "What the- ?"

"Vera? What's wrong?"

She looks at the screen, confused. "I can't add any more to my message."

Joe looks over her shoulder to see what she's typed out. It's the beginning of a message about why 'they' should keep Stacy and Tammy.

After studying the screen for a minute. "Ah. There's the problem. See here." He points to the bottom of the screen. "Limit 500 characters."

"500 characters." Vera repeats.

"500 CHARACTERS?! That's not near enough for what I want to say."

"Well, how 'bout we do it 'old school'?" Vera raises her eyebrow in question. "Write 'em a letter."

"A letter? Hmmm." Vera thinks for a few seconds. Then stands up, surprising Joe by giving him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. "Joe. That's brilliant."

Joe wraps his arms around Vera, returning the hug and kiss. "Well..." he shrugs his shoulders. "... I do get 'em once in a while."

"That you do." She unwraps her arms around him. Holding his hand, she leads him to the dining room table.

"Help me write it?"

Joe smiles.

"I'd love to."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Half an hour later..._

"Well, I think that's pretty good." Vera says, holding up the letter.

"It is." Joe responds. "It does feel a little rushed, though."

"I know. But I wanted to get it out today and our mail man will be here any time."

"I know. Let's go over it again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Casting Screwups, the TV Series

March 9,2009 - April 18, 2016 (169 episodes)

So let me get me straight. Your saying that the reason you're not bringing back Stacy Katnis and Tammy James -

The reason XYZ/ESP- are you (N)uts?/That funny looking mouse with the big ears/Marvelous/Star Wa(-atchamacallit) is not bringing them back is _'Not enough in the BUDGET'_?!

Oh. Well. I guess I can see why.

What with the BILLIONS you made on 'Star Wa-atever' this year.

The BILLIONS you made on 'That Avenging' movie last year and the HUNDREDS of MILLIONS - if not BILLIONS, again - you're going to make on 'Civil (?) something', I can see where it'd be tough to find the -

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

\- And yes, that was my 'real laugh'. A line from another movie you made a 'Galaxy' of money on.('Guard' your accounts, well.)

And that's not even touching advertising(It's amazing how commercial minutes keep increasing while programming minutes per hour keep decreasing EVERYWHERE!), syndication(Dynamite, anyone?), money from cable/satillite(And don't DARE say that networks don't get any of that. I'll call BS everytime.), and on & on & on.

Now that we've got the 'budgetary' excuse(Ha,Ha) out of the way, let's talk about the show itself.

There is only one reason the new programming head would make this decision - they've never watched a single minute of the show.

If they had, they would realize that - and I love all the characters - there are 2 characters that the show absolutely _CANNOT_ do without.

One is the title character 'Rick Castle'.

The other is 'Kate Beckett'.

The show starts off with him being infatuated/inspired by her. That's the only reason he's at the precinct.

She resists the first season-plus. But as time goes by - and some cat-and-mouse stuff(a little to much if you ask me) - their relationship grows to the point where they develop a deep friendship, fall in love, and, eventually, get married.

You see, _'THAT'_ is the main underlying current of the show.

The crime stuff is good, but without their relationship carrying the show it's just another crime/police drama.

Because, even though 'Beckett's' name isn't in the title, it's understood that she's just as much the main force of the show as he is.

Maybe even more so since her personal case history(her Mother's murder) has been a gigantic part of the show mythos for the entire series.

There is a saying about books, movies, and TV shows;

That the beginning and middle of those can be absolutely fantastic, but if the ending 'sucks', it ruins the whole thing.

That is what your going to do to this fine series if this decision holds.

Please reconsider and re-sign Stacy(and Tammy) back so that, whenever this series wraps up, it can do so on a high note that it's fans and all involved deserve.

The reason I opened this letter like I did(Casting Screwups Mar 09 - April 16) is that I refuse(and I'm sure there are MILLIONS of others) to watch this show again until I hear that Stacy's coming back.

That way I won't have my memories of this once-great(but hopefully future great) show ruinned with idiocy.

Please do the sensible thing.

Bring Stacy back(AND NO PLASTIC SURGERY SWITCH, that would be total GARBAGE!)

Please.

Sincerely,

Vera and Joe

P.S. I heard the 'stories' about Needless & Stacy 'not getting along' after the 'budget' 's' hit the fan. Don't run smear campaigns.

Please just bring Stacy back.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"It feels like we short-rifted Tammy a little."

"I know, and I want her to stay as well. But it was tough, with my central point being the 2 that the show absolutely cannot do without."

"Don't worry. It still gets the point across."

"Have the envelope?"

"All filled out."

"Is the address correct?"

Joe looks at the address one last time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Casting Screwups TV series

1313 Mockingbird Way

Wala Wala, Wherever, 12345-6789

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Correct."

"Stamps?"

'?' " 'Stamps'? As in 'more than one'?"

"I want to make sure. It is six pages."

"You're right."

Joe put a second stamp on the envelope. Vera tri-folds the letter placing it in the envelope.

Just as she finishes sealing it, there's a knock on the door.

Joe opens the door - after checking the peephole(safety first) - to great his mailman for the past 13 years.

"Jack." Joe reaches out, shaking his hand. "How're you doing?"

"You know. Same-old, same-old. You?"

" 'bout the same."

"Here you go." Jack hands Joe the mail. "Nothing major today. Just junk."

Joe smiles. "My favorite kind."

Jack sees Vera standing just behind Joe. "Vera, forgive my manners. Your husband was blocking the 'vision' that is your loveliness."

"Jack." Vera greets, grinning at his cheesiness.

Jack takes her offered hand and, instead of a traditional hand shake, gives her knuckles a 'royal' kiss. Something he does every so often. Just to see her blush a little-

"Ahem."

-aand to get a rise out of Joe. All in good fun, of course ;) .

After Jack straightens, he notices the envelope in Vera's hand. "Is that for me?"

Vera nods, handing it to him. "Handle it carefully?"

Jack nod, with a wink. "Always do."

As Jack takes the envelope he glances at the address - a habit he's developed over the years - and stops. A slow grin forming on his face.

"Jack?" Vera asks. "What is it?"

Grin still in place, he looks at them, holding up the envelope. "Let me guess. Stacy?"

"Yes." Vera replies. "How'd you know?"

Jack backs up to their still-open door. Turning his head, he calls. "John, come on in. Bring the bag."

Seconds later a second mail man enters the apartment. Carrying over his shoulder what could be best described as an 'economy' size mail bag. At least 3 feet wide, 3 feet deep, and - by the looks of it - stuffed to the gills.

"I don't usually need help on my route, but that changed because of this." Jack holds up the envelope just gave him. "Here. Take a look."

John sets the 'economy' bag on their table, holding open the bag for Vera and Joe to look in. They're greeted by the sight of dozens - if not _hundreds_ \- of envelopes.

Joe lets out a low whistle. "Wow. That's some haul."

"Over 200..." Jack replies. "... and that's my _fifth_ bag."

"Fifth?!" Vera squeaks.

"Yep. And all made out to the same address." Jack holds up their envelope - indicating the address on it - before carefully placing it in the bag with the others.

"And we're not the only ones. All our other mail men - or women - " He adds at Vera's look. " - are calling in. Reporting similar increases all over the city."

"John, here, came up with an 'apropos' nickname for it. We're calling it-'

"Ahem."

"Oh. Sorry John. You tell 'em."

"Thanks. We're calling it-" John raises his hands like he's framing a picture. Pausing a few seconds for dramatic affect.

"- the _Stacy-_ wave."

"Ha." Joe laughs. "Like 'tidal'-wave. I like it."

"And almost everyone we've talked to..." Jack continues. "...has told us they're refusing to watch any more."

"That's us, too." Vera agrees. "We're not gonna watch again until they re-sign her. I'd like it to be 'them', but definitely her."

"Well.." Jack starts. "...XYZ better realize it's mistake soon or another network'll snatch her up. Remember the 'Criminal Brains' debacle with 'J.J.' some years back."

"I thought that was a CBS show." Vera asks.

"CBS show, XYZ Studios production."

Joe coughs something that sounds a lot like 'geek', causing them all to laugh.

"Well, we've got to jet." Jack says after a minute.

Just as they reach the door. "Oh. I almost forgot." Jack reaches in his bag, pulling out a 4-inch wide 'button, reminiscent of those 'campaign' buttons.

"Mrs. M. in 4C asked me to give you this."

On the front of the button is a beautiful publicity photo of Stacy and Tammy together with wording at the bottom of the picture;

 _'Sta-ammy Forever.'_

Vera smiles at the button. "I'll definitely have to thank Jane, later." She looks back up to Jack and John. "Thank You."

They both nod. "See you tomorrow."

And with that, they leave to continue their rounds.

Joe walk over to Vera, Wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"That _is_ a pretty picture of them."

"Yeah. It is." Vera agrees. "We should invite her over."

"Jane?"

"Absolutely. We can even start a 'Casting Screwups' marathon. From the top through season 7."

"Joe..." Vera laughs. "... we can't watch them all in one-"

"Season 7?" She asks.

"Yeah. Before the idiots really started to take hold."

"Agreed." Vera goes to call Jane. "Oh. And Joe." Vera calls over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"If it's alright, I'd like to skip a couple episodes. Mainly 'cause of their titles."

Joe had a similar idea. He just wanted his wife to bring it up.

"Sure, Honey. Which ones?"

"The first one is 'Punked'."

 _'Thought so.'_ "And the second?"

" 'Sucker Punch'. "

 _'Bingo.'_

Fini.

 **AN. (Revision)Thank you so much for reading. The address up above is obviously a fake. I changed it, as well as everyone's real names when I re-submitted this story. I didn't know that you couldn't use real people's names. I changed 'ABC' to 'XYZ' because this move moved them from the top to the absolute bottom of the barrel. The actual address for the studios is on their website. And the letter is the one I sent to the network. Yes, I did sign my name, not Joe and Vera's. And I used their real names(and the actual names of the movies and all the networks/companies they own).The 'Criminal Minds'(yes, on purpose, just in case) incident was when they let J.J.'s character go for 'budget reasons' before season 6, but , when ratings tanked, brought her back in season 7. See, ABC(/ everything else) you can find the money.**

 **Oh. And RG, or anyone else, you can link this to their actual network's facebook or whatever gets the most attention over there.**

 **I encourage everyone to continue reading and writing the beautiful stories about Castle I see here. You are all Stupendous.**

 **This is your choice, but I also encourage you to stop watching new episodes NOW and really collapse the ratings to show ABC what a horrible decision they made and, hopefully get them to re-sign them sooner rather than later. Plus, you'll be able to preserve your memories without the taint of whatever they're planning for the finale. Don't even look for news, spoilers, anything. Just - remember.(Star Trek II, anyone?)**

 **Oh. And please leave a review. All thoughts, good or bad, are appreciated. And if you left a review before, could you please leave one again?**

 **Thank you all.**


End file.
